You Belongs to Me
by Supermoi
Summary: Story that take place into the IDW-Verse, during Megatron Rising. Take place after Starscream's trine were brought into the Decepticon army, and what had happened after. SLASH! NO LIKE NO READ! Mostly Dub-Con smexing...


**Disclaimer: **Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Takara, not me. I just play with them, that's all...

**A/N: **This fic takes place in the IDW-verse, during Megatron Rising and starts just after Starscream and his trine are brought into the Decepticon ranks. But I played with what happened next a little. Let's just it's my vision of what may have happened.

**A/N 2: **Story had now been Beta-ed! Thanks a lot to my Beta!

**Warning: **Contains slash! Don't like, don't read! And if you do anyway, don't flame me!

**You Belong to Me**

The mighty mech was currently sitting in his large throne-like chair in the center of the room. At the time he didn't really have a throne, only a large bunk shaped to vaguely resemble a throne. But there he was, the large, imposing silver figure wearing the already infamous Decepticon insignia on his chest, radiating power and authority throughout the room. The young Starscream couldn't deny that the mech had an unmistakable presence and a strong charisma, even though he hadn't met the mech himself yet. He had managed to coax many a weak-willed spark into his army.

Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

The door on the far side of the room flew open and three winged figures walked inside with the aerial grace that characterizes all Seekers. He looked at the expressions of pride and honor on their faces. One could say that the three were feeling more than at ease as they watched them enter the room with firm, steady strides. The white and red mech leading the trio wore the proudest, smuggest expression, as if he had all confidence in his own abilities, perhaps a bit overconfident, even. They stopped a couple of meters before the throne and waited as they had been instructed.

"Have you found me a flier, Soundwave?" the deep, raspy voice of the leader asked the deep blue mech who had walked to his side.

"No," was the emotionless answer from the telepath. The large silver gladiator aimed a dangerous glare his way, so he motioned to the open door, adding, "I found you three."

The imposing warlord turned slightly in his chair to look at the three figures waiting a couple of meters ahead of him. The sight of the excited nervousness and expectation adorning the young mechs' faces at that very moment made the silver tyrant lift an eyebrow. A half-smile spread upon his harsh features. He watched as the youngest of the three, the red and white one, kneeled in front of him and bowed his head slightly in a display of submission and loyalty.

"I…I offer you my total and undying loyalty, Mighty Megatron!" said the young flier in a nervous, trembling voice.

A small smile crept on the lip components of the Decepticon leader. He slowly got up and walked toward the three fliers, stopping in front of the still kneeling Starscream. He put a hand on his shoulder, making the young mech tense a little. He studied him for a long while, making the young Seeker feel even more uncomfortable. Starscream shifted a little, unable to entirely contain his nervousness.

The smile on Megatron's face grew even wider. Starscream lifted his gaze to look at the Decepticon Lord's face and shivered slightly. The glow that shone in the mech's optics as he looked over the handsome and slender figure of his new young flier could have been many things but Starscream couldn't help but feel that it desire or lust. Megatron mostly ignored the two others, only giving them a look and a nod of approval. He then returned his attention to the kneeling young flier in front of him whose shoulder he was still holding. He squeezed it a little before letting go.

"Good. I have great things in store for you…for all of you. Get up, soldier," the silver giant said as he took a step backwards to let his new recruit stand. "Come."

He turned back and walked to the opposite side of the room to another door and the young Starscream followed him with an almost cheerful anticipation. However, he felt somewhat fearful after what he had seen in the silver giant's optics. The two other Seekers stayed in the main room and Starscream shot them a nervous glance over his shoulder, starting to doubt himself. His trine-mates gave him a pair of smiles and encouraging gestures in return. Skywarp even gave him a thumbs-up and a wink. Starscream smiled back at them, feeling a little better, and his steps became firmer as he followed Megatron further ahead. They passed the threshold into another room and disappeared inside, the door closing behind them.

They walked down a hallway and reached another door that Megatron opened. He made a gesture that told Starscream to go inside. Starscream gasped as he recognized whose quarters was behind those doors. Megatron's.

He stopped in the center of the first room, not too sure of what the leader of the Decepticons wanted from him or why he had led him there. Megatron only grinned and invited Starscream to sit on the couch. He then sat beside him, casually crossing his legs.

At first Megatron told him how useful his services would be to his cause and how valuable to him – and to the Decepticon cause, of course - he considered the Seekers. They were indeed a great addition to his army, Starscream thought. It was one of the reasons that he had joined the Decepticons. He had been looking for a kind of meaning in his life for some time now…

Starscream was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a hand rest on his knee. He looked up to see the blood red optics of Megatron not even an inch away from his own. Megatron took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing the younger mech to look him in the optics. A disturbingly lustful look was clearly visible in the tyrant's optics as he let his stare slide down the frame of his newest recruit. Starscream shivered and tried to look away, but Megatron's firm grip made him unable to move away.

"I have great plans in store for you, Starscream…" the silver giant purred. Starscream shuddered, his cheeks flushing red, slowly heated by his growing unease and…was it desire? Lust? Starscream was a little confused... He opened his mouth to say something but Megatron was quicker, cutting through his thoughts once again. "Tell me, what are you willing to do to please your leader, youngling?"

The young flier was now almost shaking with desire and a growing heat building in his circuits. Megatron was indeed an evil, twisted mech to be taking advantage of his weakened state of mind. He had lost Skyfire not too long ago and he was still emotionally and psychologically weak. Apparently the Decepticon lord had detected that immediately and had every intention of using it for his own twisted pleasure.

At the moment, the loss of Skyfire was all too fresh in his spark and memory and Starscream had been ready to be manipulated by the first mech to show a little concern, a little respect, a little…love…

He had lost the nano-klick he had set foot inside the throne room.

"Anything, my Lord..." the young tetrajet whispered, staring into the older mech optics with heated anticipation.

Yes, anticipation…he was starting to loose control over his body's reactions and lust was taking over his processor. It was all too much, happening too fast…it was like his mind was trying to walk in a pool of tar. His thoughts were slow and sluggish…

"Anything...? Really, my little Seeker...?" the older mech questioned, letting a hand trail down a wing, making it jerk and tremble and earning him a small moan of pleasure. It was a natural reaction, wings being the most sensitive parts of a Seeker's body. Having them caressed so gently, so sensually, was enough to drive any Seeker wild.

"Y-yes…" answered the shuddering flier. Another moan was heard from his vocal processor as a gentle kiss landed oh-so-lightly on his exposed throat.

The poor jet wasn't even able to process anything as Megatron led him to the next room, his bedroom, and laid him down on his large berth, never ceasing stroking his wings. Starscream softly moaned again, heat radiating from his slender frame in waves. Something was telling him that he was making a big mistake but he just couldn't stop himself as a pair of talented lips covered his own in a lustful kiss. Large and powerful hands were everywhere on him, roaming around, mapping his body and searching for any sensitive spots to tease.

Starscream found himself kissing back and trying – a little clumsily – to return the favor, earning him an amused and lustful chuckle. Megatron was far more experienced than he was and took great advantage of it, quickly reducing the little Seeker into a moaning, whining mess beneath him. Starscream moaned and whimpered in heated anticipation as large fingers found and opened his codpiece, exposing his port and interface cable.

Megatron slid a finger into his port. Starscream gasped and keened as he arched into Megatron, but he was silenced by another deep, pleasurable kiss. Lubricant was already dripping from his open port and a second finger joined the first inside of him, making him arch again and thrust his hips into the touch. The digits began to thrust in and out of his heated port and Starscream cried out in pure pleasure, grabbing Megatron's wrist to push him deeper inside.

"M-more… Please…" the seeker begged in a lust-filled moan, grabbing the other's wrist tighter.

Megatron wore a satisfied grin. He leaned down to the hot, flustered face of his Seeker to purr in his audio, his own voice filled with sensual pleasure and raging lust.

"Yeeessss…beg, my Seeker…beg for your master…"

Starscream moans and cries got louder and Megatron's fingers withdrew to be replaced by a long, slick and flexible glossa. It entered and explored his port, almost sending him straight into overload. The Seeker crossed his legs around Megatron's waist and placed his hands on his helm, crying even louder, arching gracefully and begging for more.

"Haah… Meg–…! Megat-_TRON_! Master! More please, more!"

He was on the very edge of overloading when Megatron withdrew again. He pinned him down again and claimed his mouth for another fierce kiss as he thrusted his hips forward, burying himself inside the Seeker's hot, dripping port. Starscream's cries and shouts made him even more excited and he thrusted faster, ramming his cable deeper and deeper into the tight little port, almost crushing the little flier in his embrace in the heat of passion. Starscream's cries of pain and pleasure almost drove the silver warlord insane as he reached his climax.

A few thrusts later Megatron was spiraling into overload. He released his pent-up energy and energon fluid deep into Starscream's port with a powerful roar. Starscream overloaded at almost the same time, his port tightening even more around his lover's cable as he shrieked his pleasure to the stars. Megatron collapsed on top of his smaller lover and rolled off sluggishly, drained. He held his little Seeker close to him, bathing him in a possessive gaze. Starscream stirred a little and shifted into a more comfortable position, his intakes slowing as he slipped into recharge.

"Mine," said Megatron as he held his new possession closer to his chest, tightening his grip. "You are mine, Starscream, and I will never let you leave me. From now on, you belong to me."

**-END-**


End file.
